resident evil zombies, coas y amor?
by Mizu Kennedy muller
Summary: en una ciudad infestada de criaturas putrefactas conocidos como zombies nace una niña con poderes y se enamora de la persona que mata a los de su especie. mi primera historia espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL ZOMBIES, CAOS Y AMOR?

RESUMEN

24 de julio fue el dia que Raccoon city vio el infierno en la tierra alas afueras de Raccoon city en la masion spencer seres de rostos y cuerpos putrefactos atacaban a los mienbros de s.t.a.r.s que lograron escapar de ese infierno dos meses pasaron Raccoon city fue poco a poco olvidando esa tragedia

tal vez ese fue su peor error

en la entrada de la ciudad llegaba un joven policia novato que se llamaba Leon s. kennedy simultáneamente claire redfield llegaba ala ciudad para encontrar a su hermano ellos dos se encuentra y salvan a sherry birkin y una bebe.

se preguntaran quien soy yo y como se todo esto simple yo soy aquella bebe que nacio en el infierno mi nombre kimberly birkin hermana menor de sherry birkin y esta es mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

RESIDENT EVIL ZOMBIES, CAOS Y AMOR?

Capitulo 1

El Dolor de los recuerdos

el dia de mi nacimiento mucha gente murio por ese maldito virus mi padre por acto ¨amor¨ me inyecto el mismo virus que inicio toda esa matansa el viru en el laboratorio donde estaba se encontraba contaminado paso el tiempo paso mucho tiempo creo que paso 2 meses yo estaba moribunda sin comer sin nada esas cosas me encontraron se alimentaron de mi me arrancaron una pierna mis dos brasos y parte de mi rostro en ese momento mori y minutos despues abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue al persona que me salvo apesar que el savia que era a el no le importo el me ayudo el me vio como un ser humano y no como moustro gracias leon

Leon se hizo cargo de mi hasta que el se hizo agente y tubo una mision importante y me dejo con mi hermana sherry y su tutor simmons no me gusta me obligaron a quedarme en una base militar unas personas me vigilar creo que se hacian llamar la BSSA ellos me miraban como si fuera un moustro y yo lo llege a creer era un moustrolas personas me temian no los culpo yo comia personas literalmente yo comia seres humanos lo peor era que el gobierno era quien me daba a las personas como ¨comida¨ lo hacian para que no me descontrolara no querian que me los comiera haci era hasta que hice una promesa prometi que no perderia mi lado humano se lo prometi a mi hermana sherry e cumplido mi promesa hasta la fecha la base militar en donde me encontraba me escape porque escuche qu iban a empesar con unos experimentos para sintetizar una vacuna para el viru yo me asuste mucho por eso me escape viaje por el mundo entrenandome para compensar mi error si yo no me hubiera escapado ellos hubieran hecho las vacunas y el mundo no hubieravisto este infierno bioterrorismo pero esto hizo que yo lo volviera a ver a la persona que tanto quiero leon.


	3. Chapter 3

RESIDENT EVIL ZOMBIES, CAOS Y AMOR?

Capitulo 1

El Dolor de los recuerdos

el dia de mi nacimiento mucha gente murio por ese maldito virus mi padre por acto ¨amor¨ me inyecto el mismo virus que inicio toda esa matansa el viru en el laboratorio donde estaba se encontraba contaminado paso el tiempo paso mucho tiempo creo que paso 2 meses yo estaba moribunda sin comer sin nada esas cosas me encontraron se alimentaron de mi me arrancaron una pierna mis dos brasos y parte de mi rostro en ese momento mori y minutos despues abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue al persona que me salvo apesar que el savia que era a el no le importo el me ayudo el me vio como un ser humano y no como moustro gracias leon

Leon se hizo cargo de mi hasta que el se hizo agente y tubo una mision importante y me dejo con mi hermana sherry y su tutor simmons no me gusta me obligaron a quedarme en una base militar unas personas me vigilar creo que se hacian llamar la BSSA ellos me miraban como si fuera un moustro y yo lo llege a creer era un moustrolas personas me temian no los culpo yo comia personas literalmente yo comia seres humanos lo peor era que el gobierno era quien me daba a las personas como ¨comida¨ lo hacian para que no me descontrolara no querian que me los comiera haci era hasta que hice una promesa prometi que no perderia mi lado humano se lo prometi a mi hermana sherry e cumplido mi promesa hasta la fecha la base militar en donde me encontraba me escape porque escuche qu iban a empesar con unos experimentos para sintetizar una vacuna para el viru yo me asuste mucho por eso me escape viaje por el mundo entrenandome para compensar mi error si yo no me hubiera escapado ellos hubieran hecho las vacunas y el mundo no hubieravisto este infierno bioterrorismo pero esto hizo que yo lo volviera a ver a la persona que tanto quiero leon.


End file.
